Behind the Curtain
by Leelai Mouse
Summary: Missing his godfather, Harry decides to take a peak behind this curtain. Read and Review people please. STATUS: COMPLETE


People this is my first HP story so bare with me. I read all of the books and I wasn't happy that she killed off Sirius so here is my story. It is not a rewrite of the ending of HP and the Order of the Phoenix. It is a summer trip of Harry's and his feelings. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea so there. If you have a problem with this, then bite me! (a.n. LOL)

On with the story…

Harry was tired. Even though this summer wasn't as bad as his past experiences at Number Four Privet Drive he was still tired of life. But it didn't matter, there was a whole in his heart. The previous school year, the only father figure he had ever had was killed. And what was worse was that Sirius had gotten killed trying to rescue Harry from Voldemort's death eaters. 

Harry knew he had to stay put if for only a short time to fulfill an ancient magic that protected him from Voldemort. But even for this Harry did not care. He wanted his godfather back. He missed his talks with Sirius. And the fun times they had shared. But most of all, he missed Sirius. But Sirius was gone; never to return again. 

By the middle of the summer, Harry was sure of what he was going to do. He was going to open the curtain where he knew Sirius and everyone else he had ever lost waited for him. He at least would be able to talk to Sirius. And if he couldn't then life didn't matter anymore. 

That night, Harry pretended he was asleep until every family member in the house was sound asleep. When he heard the distinct snores of them all, he jumped from his bed careful not to make a sound. He grabbed Firebolt and his bag, which contained his invisibility cloak and a few other precious possessions. He quietly tiptoed down the stares still not making a sound. When he reached the bottom, he listened intently for any sound acknowledgement that someone had heard him. 

Thoroughly satisfied that no one heard, he unlocked the front door making sure it was locked when he closed it again and mounted his broomstick on the porch. From there, he rose in the air as quickly as his Firebolt could take him. He had only been to the Ministry of Magic twice and neither times, was it from Privet Drive. He decided that he would go to where Sirius's house was and go from there. 

He flew through the air almost content with himself. Almost except for that empty place in his heart that hurt no matter what he did or didn't do. He carefully noted that no one was following him and continued on his way. Upon reaching the square he landed briefly to double check if anyone was following him. Not seeing anyone, he continued on his way. 

He reached the telephone book just before midnight, thankful that it was dark and not many were out to see him. He stepped of his broom and into the booth where he punched the numbers that Mr. Weasley had punched. A woman immediately asked his name and purpose at the ministry. He replied, "Harry Potter…" He hesitated trying to think of an excuse. "Visiting," he replied coolly. The woman told him to take his badge and then the phone booth started sliding down. But not before he had time to slip his invisibility cloak out and put it on.

After the long ride down, Harry stepped out and looked around. It was deserted. He was a little surprised. How would they continue to leave the place unguarded when Voldemort and his death eaters had sneaked in the previous school year? 

Harry continued to the elevator where he pushed the number for the lowest floor that lead to the Department of Mysteries. He waited quietly in the noisy elevator until it finally reached the bottom. 

When the door opened, he continued using the same path as he used in his dreams. When he got to the circular room of doors, he merely asked, "Which door is the one I seek?" and immediately the door that lead to the curtain swung in front of him. He went through and crossed the room, careful not to touch the brains. He reached the room and began climbing down to the seats to the curtain. 

At first, he merely stared at the curtain, not sure of what he was doing. But before he could change his mind he was ripping the curtain from its place. The sound echoed through the stone room but it didn't go any further. The voices previously behind the curtain grew louder. Loud enough so that Harry could understand what they were saying. 

Harry wasn't sure if it was going to work but he had to try so he called out for his godfather, "Sirius?" He waited and waited. And when still no reply came he called again, "Sirius?"

Harry was about to give up hope when he heard it; the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black. "Harry, how you doing?" he asked. But there was no face to his voice, not even a body, only a solitary voice amidst the other dead wizard souls that had passed on and could not become ghosts. Tears spilled forth from Harry's eyes and Sirius called out, "What's wrong, Harry?" 

But Harry couldn't find his voice to answer. His throat was constricted and tears flowed freely. Eventually the tears stopped and finally Harry started to talk. Sirius's voice and he discussed what had happened that fateful night that he had died. In fact, they talked all night into the next day when Harry fell asleep where he lay. When he got up, Sirius's voice was gone and that's when Harry realized what had happened. 

Harry got up, straightening his cloak and the rest of his things. He wanted to jump in and join all of his loved ones but that would be impossible because the prophecy still had to be fulfilled. Either he or Voldemort had to be killed by the other's hand. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't happening anytime soon. 

Harry started to leave knowing full well that he would never be able to talk to Sirius again. Sirius had spent his day talking to Harry and so his last day on earth was gone. And yet, the whole in Harry's heart was still there. Never to be filled again. Harry vowed that one day, he would join Sirius but that day was another day as he returned to where he belonged. 

The End…

So people, what did you think? I know it was sad but that is how I felt when I read about it in the book. So please review and tell me whether you liked, disliked, or what. 


End file.
